believe in magic
by Rosepetal33
Summary: So this fan fiction is completely AU Castle is a believer in telepathy and Beckett isn't. But what if...one day... So in this story, Kate and castle got together at the end of season 2 and went to the Hamptons together. It takes place in the beginning of season 3. Everyone knows that they are together
1. Telepathy

It was 3 a.m. when Beckett's phone buzzed.

She reached for it but was pulled down by two strong arms."Don't get up yet...stay in bed" castle mumbled sleepily.

"Getoff castle" Beckett laughed, still half asleep, reaching for her phone again.

"Beckett" she mumbled into the phone.

"yo, Beckett we got a fresh one downtown" espo said over the phone.

"Hmmkay, text me the address, we'll be there in 20." she said hanging up.

"Do we have to get up?" castle whined.

Beckett turned around and cuddled up against him, softly kissing his jaw."Yeah...I'm afraid so" Beckett said and suddenly, laughing she jumped up and pulled the covers off castle. Castle yelped and instantly curled up into a ball, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Aw, castle, how can you help me shower like that?"

"Wha...?" castle said instantly on his feet "what was that?"

"God castle you're so easy! Be a good boy and make us some coffee while I shower ALONE, Kay?" Kate said with a teasing grin.

"Wicked woman" caste mumbled while he trudged off to the kitchen.

"I heard that!"Beckett called from the bathroom, causing castle to smile sheepishly.

20 minutes later she and castle were walking toward an old shabby building with a broken sign that had ancient Greek letters on it.

"Ungh, talk about creepy" Castle said looking over at Kate, who shrugged and walked inside.

She walked up to the taped off room, showed her badge and ducked under the tape, closely followed by castle.

"Morning perlmutter, what have we got?"

"A grumpy medical examiner that had to get up at 2:30 to look at corpse" he said not smiling.

"Um...I…Um I think she was talking about the body..." castle said quietly.

"I know what she was talking about Mr. Castle." perlmutter said, fixing castle with a glare, before turning back to Kate, who was staring at the woman lying on the floor in a completely straight line.

She was wearing a green turban, huge feather earrings, a pair of glasses that sat on the tip of her nose, a gold robe with lots of folds and layers and red pointy shoes.

"The victims name is lysa Downey, 60 years old, found this morning by one of her clients at 2:15. Judging by her body temperature I'd estimate time of death between 10:00 and 11:00 yesterday evening, cause of death was a single bullet to the head." perlmutter stated.

"Did you just say she was found by one of her clients?" Kate asked confused, looking at castle who said what she was thinking

"why would she have a client at 2a.m.?"

Ryan walked up to them, "morning guys and about that, Lysa worked as a kind of fortuneteller, apparently her clients only came between 2 and 6a.m. every night."

"Wow, that's weird" castle remarked giving Kate a confused look

Espo came up behind Ryan "yeah, I mean seriously guys, look at this place! Who would want come here in the middle of the night, by their own free will?"

"Is someone scared?" castle teased, earning himself an annoyed look from espo.

I was a very small room, and a bit cramped with 5 of them plus a body. The ceiling was high and lots of reddish silk clothes were hanging down from it, almost touching their heads. There were two chairs that looked extremely uncomfortable and a table, with countless little objects standing on it, and that was it. Other than that the room was empty.

"Okay, it is a bit creepy, espo, your right." castle said picking up one of the tiny objects on the table and examining it.

"Castle put it down, you don't have gloves on!" Kate exclaimed and made a grab for the little deformed cube that castle was holding.

The moment they were both touching it, it made a zapping noise and shocked Becketts and castles arm.

Startled, they both dropped it. "Well, that was weird too." espo commented walking out of the room followed by Ryan and perlmutter.

Beckett and castle were looking at the little cube on the floor still dazed.

(I was so not expecting that!) Becketts head snapped up

"castle did you just say something?" he looked at her with a frown

"no, why?"

(OMG)Kate thought, causing castles eyes to widen in shock.


	2. Espo&Ryan

(Kaaaaaate?) Castle thought, trying to think in Beckett's general direction.

(Uuum…Yes?) She thought.

(OMG! Were actually telepathically communicating! ) castle thought, jumping up and down.

(No, we aren't) She thought stubbornly.

(Um…yes, we are)

(Are not)

(Are too)

(Are not)

(Are too)

(God castle, shut up!) She thought trying to mentally poke him.

She wasn't expecting it to work, but castle looked at her offended rubbing his arm.

(HOW did you do that? I wanna try it toooo) castle whined telepathically.

(oh, you wouldn't dare) Beckett thought glaring at him.

Castle looked at her grinning (isn't this so cool? We can actually communicate telepathically!)

(If you say...wait, I mean think that one more time, I will poke you again!) Beckett thought, looking at him annoyed.

(Oooh, so you're not denying that it's possible AND it's cool?) Castle asked looking at her curiously.

(Well, obviously it's possible, were doing it… but it's not so much cool as… creepy.) Beckett thought giving him 'the look'

(oh! do we tell the others?) castle thought completely ignoring her look.

(NO!) Kate thought, her eyes widening.

(Whyyy?) Castle thought making puppy dog eyes.

(Because, castle, they would think that were crazy, that's why!)

(Fine, fine, you win!) Castle thought clearly upset.

Just then espo came walking up to them "yo, beckett, Ryan found some-"

"shush!" Beckett said lifting her hand up in front of his face.

"Wha..?" espo asked confused, looking between castle and Beckett. They seemed to be having a staring contest.

(Ok, we can discuss how this happened later, but just enjoy it for now?) Castle asked almost pleading.

(Alright, that's a deal, but we WILL talk about this later at home!) Beckett thought, finally giving up.

(Yes! Oh, I love you so much) He thought with a triumphant look in his eyes.

(Hmpf, love you too) She thought, giving him a small smile.

"Yes, what is it espo?" Beckett said, turning to him.

"Uuuh, I" he stuttered looking between her and Castle. "Were you guys having a staring contest?" "No!" they both said at the same time, giving him an irritated look.

"Uhm, oookay, well Ryan found out that lysa had ordered a restraining order for one of her clients Mario Gotez. He has two kids, his wife died of cancer last year, and he's pretty much broke."

Beckett turned to castle and espo was expecting her to say something, but they just stared at each other. Little did he know that Castle and Beckett were building theory telepathically.

"No, that doesn't make any sense, castle" Beckett said aloud.

"What doesn't make sense? The Guy didn't even say anything!" espo said confused, causing them to snap out of their trance like state.

"Uh, never mind" they said again at the same time.

Ryan and perlmutter watched the whole thing from across the room. "It's almost like they can communicate telepathically" Ryan thought aloud. Perlmutter just simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow and walked out the door. "Well I didn't mean literally" Ryan called after him.

Back at the precinct, while Castle went to get them coffee and Beckett was sitting at her desk, they were telepathically discussing what they want for lunch.

(But I don't like tomatoes!) Castle whined, while he poured milk into his coffee.

(Yeah, well I don't feel like Chinese takeout AGAIN!) Beckett thought annoyed.

(Can't we just go to Remys?) Castle pleaded.

(But we went there yesterday!)

(So?)

(Well, I would like to go somewhere else today!)

(How about subway?) Castle suggested.

(Okay, fine, but tomorrow I decide!) Beckett thought giving in.

"Have you noticed that Castle and Beckett are acting weird lately?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"Yeah, I know! I mean, they always had that weird finish each other's sentences thing going on, but today it's like they are saying everything at the same time and stuff like that."

"It's almost like they can communicate telepathically." Ryan said.

"Dude, seriously?" espo raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's just that, well, y'know, I was just … argh, never mind!" Ryan said slightly embarrassed.


	3. Montgomery

Beckett had just gone to the break room when Ryan and Espo walked up to castle.

"Bro, what's going on with you and Beckett lately?"Espo asked. He and Ryan looked at him curiously.

"Well….I…Uh...What do you mean?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "seriously dude, are you really going to be that way?"

Castle looked between the two of them like a small animal cornered by its predator.

(Kate! HELP!) Castle sent to her.

Almost immediately Beckett was behind him "hey guys, what's going on?"She asked casually.

Castle just looked at them smugly, while they glared at him.

"Nothing's going on" Ryan said giving castle one final glare before turning back to his desk.

Espo turned to Beckett and was about to say something, but it looked like she and castle were having another staring contest. He just sighed, shook his head, and muttered "I'll come back later".

But neither Castle nor Beckett heard him.

(They're totally on to us, Kate!) Castle thought, looking at her his eyes wide with panic.

(Seriously castle, you're overreacting!) Beckett thought rolling her eyes.

(Didn't you see? They were practically interrogating me! I was helpless!) Castle argued.

(Come on castle, calm down. We have work to do, remember?) Beckett thought waving the case file in front of his face.

(Yeah, but that's no fun.) Castle insisted.

(Well, castle, there's still plenty of time for fun later) Beckett thought grinning at him.

(Oh really detective, care to elaborate?) Castle thought raising one eyebrow.

(Oh, I'm sure you can imagine the rest yourself, Castle) she thought turning away from him to look at the murder board.

Espo and Ryan were staring. And it was pretty obvious. Ryan's mouth was hanging open and Espo was sitting there with his arms crossed.

"Y'know, I think there might be something to what you said earlier, bro."

Ryan finally closed his mouth and turned to Esposito. "What did I say earlier again?" He asked, pretending not to remember.

"You know... that stuff about… that thing about..." Ryan started laughing. "Come on just say it." Ryan said, grinning at him.

Espo shot him an annoyed look. "Well that theycancommunicatetelepathically…"Espo mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Ryan asked putting his hands around his ear to hear him better.

Espo was fairly embarrassed now. He sighed "that they can communicate telepathically. There. Are you happy now?"

"Yes!" Ryan gloated, with a triumphant look on his face.

Just then Beckett got a phone call from Laine. "Hey Laine, what's up?"

"Well, Perlmutter called in sick, so I had to cover for him. I found something about our Vic."

(Laine's got something- Beckett couldn't finish the thought.

(I know) Castle simply stated, smiling.

(Right, that's still kind of weird.)She thought, while Castle wordlessly helped her put her jacket on.

"Espo, Ryan were going down to the morgue, Laine's got something.

"Laine?" Espo asked, "I thought she wasn't on call today."

"Yeah, but Perlmutter called in sick-" "So laine covered for him" Castle finished for her.

Beckett looked at him at smiled sweetly, causing both Ryan and Espo to make fake vomiting noises.

After they got in the elevator, Ryan said "Yup, mom and dad are definitely acting totally weird today."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Espo commented, walking back to his desk.

Montgomery looked out of his Office and asked "Where are Castle and Beckett?"

"Uh, they just went down to the morgue, sir. Why do you ask?"Ryan said.

"Well it's just that it's so quiet today. Usually they, well at least Castle talks more."Montgomery said. "I just wanted to know if they had a fight or something or why there're not talking so much."

"Beats me, but I don't think they had a fight. See, what happened today was…" and then Ryan and Espo began to fill Montgomery in on all the *weird stuff* that had happened that day.

"Interesting…well, let's keep a close eye on them once they come back." Montgomery said, looking toward the elevator just as it dinged.

Castle and Beckett walked out deep in a telepathic conversation, to find their colleagues and captain staring at them intently.

So the next chapter will mainly be about them going to the morgue and dealing with laine, who immediately suspects something.

I don't know if I will be able to post super often, cause my sister is moving out and it's super chaotic at home right now. But I'll try my best :D


	4. Laine

-on the way to the morgue-

(Castle?) Beckett asked.

(What's up?) Castle asked back, immediately noticing that something was wrong.

(Well laine's always been able to notice when something is up, and if we talk telepathically around her…I don't know it's just I think we shouldn't.)Beckett thought, looking at him, trying to make him understand.

(We can try, but I've already gotten used to it, you know?) Castle thought, pulling her into a hug.

(Yeah, I know. But it's still weird.) Beckett thought, kissing his cheek softly.

Castle held the door open as Beckett walked through. "Thanks." She said aloud.

"Oh, wow, **that's**weird."Castle said.

"It's not weird castle, we've always talked like that before this morning."She said, trying to convince herself.

(Uh, Kate, you didn't talk aloud right now.) Castle thought.

(Really?) Beckett thought, alarmed. (But I…)

(Yeah, I am getting rather confused too!) Castle thought, shooting her a worried glance before opening the next set of doors.

"Hey laine!" They said at the same time.

"Hey you two." laine said, "and by the way, that's still super cute the way you two do that."

(We've been doing that more and more since this morning.) Beckett thought, glancing at Castle.

"Everything okay between you two?" Laine asked looking back and forth between them.

"yes." they said, again, simultaneously.

Beckett looked at castle annoyed. (I said act normal!)

(No, you didn't, and how am I supposed to know that you were going to answer!?) He thought.

(Did you seriously just ask me that castle?) She asked raising an eyebrow. (We can practically read each other's minds!)

"Oh…Right" He said aloud.

"Oh right what castle?" laine asked in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing." He said, shoving his hands in to his pockets and looking away from Beckett's glare.

"Oookay." Laine said looking at Beckett, giving her the *we-will-talk-about-this-later-look*

(Castle?)

(Yeah?)

(Laine's on to us.)

(Are you sure?)

(No, but I can tell that she's going to interrogate me later.)

(Relax, you know she would never do that.)

Beckett mentally raised an eyebrow

(No, you're right, she would totally do that.) Castle thought, trying not to laugh.

(This isn't funny!) Beckett thought annoyed.

Laine looked at them. They were just staring at each other, their expressions changing from time to time. Almost like they were talking, but they weren't.

Or maybe… no, that would be ridiculous. Or would it? I gotta ask Javi about this, Laine thought.

"Ahem." Laine cleared her throat loudly.

"Right, sorry Laine, I was just making sure Castle behaves." Beckett said turning to face the MD.

"And how –exactly- did you do that without talking?" Laine wanted to know.

"Um, I, just…" She stuttered. (Help!) She called to Castle.

"Laine didn't you say that you had something about our victim?" Castle asked, changing the subject.

(Thank you) Beckett thought relieved.

(Always) Castle simply thought, giving her a sweet smile that she returned.

"Right, so, as you already know are vic died of a bullet to the head. Here's the bullet." She said, holding it up with a pair of tweezers It was a 38.

"I was also able to pull a partial print off the side of her face. I'll send that up as soon as I can." Laine said, setting the bullet back on a tray.

"Aw, man! That's probably our killer." Castle said glumly. "And I thought this case would be super cool. Now it's just finding the guy, getting a confession and paperwork." He turned around and walked out the door.

"Wow, someone's upset!" Laine commented.

"Yeah, but he kind of cute when he gets all grumpy." Beckett said, grinning.

(Hey, I heard that!) Castle sent from behind the doors.

"Okay, seriously girl, we need to talk. Tonight." Laine said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

(But we had plans tonight…) Castle thought still sounding upset.

"Laine, Castle and I have plans tonight; can we talk some other time?" Beckett asked, gladly using their dinner plans as an excuse to get away from Laine's interrogation.

"Fine, but we will talk about" Laine dramatically waved her hands around. "Whatever THAT was."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Beckett said stubbornly, walking out the doors-

-and directly into castle.

Smiling, he ducked his head and kissed her.

(What was that for?) Beckett asked, completely taken by surprise.

(Just because I love you) Castle said taking her hand and walking out of the morgue.


	5. Mind control

(Castle why are they staring at us?) Beckett asked, looking at him.

(I told you they were on to us, and now Montgomery is too!) He said, eyes going wide.

(And now what?) Beckett thought helplessly.

(Now we kiss?) Castle thought.

(Wow, real mature castle.) She said raising an eyebrow, sitting down at her desk.

(Well, if we kissed, at least it would give them a reason to stare at us…) Castle tried again.

Beckett shot him an annoyed look. (NO we are not going to kiss in front of my BOSS!)

(Well, he totally supports us.) Castle reasoned.

Suddenly Beckett felt as though someone was pulling her forward. Her eyes widened (Stop that castle!)

(Stop what?) He asked, pretending not to know.

Finally, Beckett gave up. Those lips just looked so kissable!

(I heard that!) Castle thought, before her lips crashed onto his. They both got so lost in their kiss; it turned more into a full blown make out session, Beckett sitting on his lap.

They pulled apart when they heard pretty much the entire precinct clearing their throats and telling them to get a room. Beckett, who was turning a bit red, tried to pry herself from Castle's lap, but he held her there, staring at her.

(I didn't think that was going to happen) He thought.

(And it won't EVER happen again, if you don't let me go) Beckett thought, trying to mentally pry his hands from her hips, surprised that it actually worked.

His hands just lifted, without him wanting to.

(That is SO COOL!) Castle exclaimed. He focused on her pen that was lying on her desk. When it moved, he almost squealed in surprise.

But Beckett saw that coming and clamped a mental hand over his mouth to shut him up.

(Wow) They thought at the same time.

An idea started to form in Castle's head. (Hey Kate, wanna have some fun?) He asked directing her gaze to Espo and Ryan.

(Hm, Okay, let's do it!) She sat down at her desk listening to Castle's plan.

Montgomery was back in his office and was watching the whole thing through his window. And WOW, he was not expecting that … well it was a lot more than just a kiss.

But still, they didn't say anything. They were silent, not talking. They just looked at each other, their expressions changing, almost like they were talking but they weren't. Well, if he wanted answers, he was just going to have to watch them, as unprofessional as that was.


	6. messing with the boys

(So here's the plan…) Castle started explaining in detail what he had planned.

(Are you ready?) He asked her.

(Yes.) She said, grinning.

Just as they were about to put their plan into action, Espo got a phone call. "They found Mario Gotez at his local grocery store. Uni's are bringing him in now."

(Damnit!) Castle knew they had missed their chance.

(We'll try later) Beckett promised. "Hey, Espo, Ryan do you want to do the interrogation?"

"Sure" Ryan replied, walking to the room with Espo.

They came out half an hour later, looking very happy with themselves.

"It was totally him. We got him to admit it. Apparently Lysa had promised that his life would be turned around. But when his wife died, he started sending Lysa threatening letters. Just two days ago he lost his job and well I guess he just snapped." Espo shrugged.

"And what about his kids?" Castle and Beckett asked.

Ryan and Espo looked at each other. "They did it again!" Ryan whispered. "I know, man, It's really starting to creep me out!" Espo whispered back.

"Guys!" Beckett called. "What about his kids?"

"Oh yeah, um his brother is their legal guardian now. He's kinda rich, so that won't be an issue." Ryan said.

"Okay, then it's time for paperwork!" Beckett said. (Time to shine) She heard Castle.

(Okay…here we go!) Ryan had just sat down at his desk and he was about to grab a pen to start the paperwork.

Castle concentrated really hard and moved the cup with all his pens out of Ryan's reach.

Ryan looked at it confused.

He leaned over the table and castle pushed it over the edge. Just millimeters above the ground he stopped it and put it down so that it didn't make a sound.

Ryan, expecting to hear a crash, walked around the desk and saw that there was nothing on the floor. Beckett had moved it back to its original place.

Ryan scratched his head and looked around. He sat down at his desk, took a pen from the cup, when he realized that his paperwork was gone. He looked around again and saw it lying on the floor in the middle of the precinct.

"What the…." Ryan got up, picked his paperwork off the floor and went back to his desk.

Finally being able to start, Castle and Beckett decided to give him a break.

Now it was Espo's turn.

Castle moved to the break room to have a better view of his desk. He pretended to make coffee, while he was actually slowly removing the ink out of Espo's pen. He didn't seem to notice.

Just as he finished the page, Castle hurled the ball of ink at the rest of the pile. There was a huge ink stain at the side of the paper. Espo looked around panicked, knowing Beckett would kill him if she saw.

Using all of his effort Castle pried the ink of the paper and put it back in the pen while espo was looking for something in his droors to remove the stain. When he looked up, he saw that the stain was gone.

"What the…"


End file.
